


morning after blues

by dupesoclock



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: (though i wrote with the latter in mind), Alcohol implied, F/F, IT'S JUST GIRLS BEING GIRLS AND HAVING A CALM MORNING OK, can be read as platonic or romantic tbh, god tagging is hard, i'm very tired.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 18:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dupesoclock/pseuds/dupesoclock
Summary: She turned around, looking Wraith up and down for a moment. “Well, afternoon there, sunshine. Sleep well?”She paused, confused and bewildered for a moment. “...How did you get in here?”--wraith wakes up, in bed, as she does every morning. only this time, things seem a little off.
Relationships: Bangalore | Anita Williams & Wraith | Renee Blasey, Bangalore | Anita Williams/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	morning after blues

**Author's Note:**

> LETS GO WLW LETS GO
> 
> I wrote this for a friend's birthday, and honestly Im proud enough of it to release it into the World. Bangalore is stupid fun to write, i love her with all my heart dudes dudette and unaligned skaters.
> 
> btw if you ever have any possible. Writing Requests you can send them to [my blog](http://miiragecore.tumblr.com/) :eyes emoji:

Waking up to sunlight in her eyes was less than ideal, and waking up to a pounding in her head was less ideal still. Wraith rolled over with a quiet groan, turning away from the open window and throwing the covers over her head to try and drown out the noise of cars and people down below. Her mind was foggy, recollections of the night before blurry and unrecognizable, and thinking about it too much seemed to only make her headache worse. She scrunched her eyes shut and wrapped herself up in the blankets further still, bunching them up under her nose and breathing in the smell of cologne (a light musk of it, almost spicy) as she did, her shoulders relaxing the irritated tension she didn’t even realise they were holding in as she did. Poking her head out of the blankets for a moment, she looked to the clock on the bedside counter that didn’t seem too familiar to her - midday. Dammit, didn’t she have things to do with Elliott today? Almost whining in protest to no one in particular, Wraith pushed the blankets off of herself and reluctantly sat up, swinging her legs off of the side of the bed and reaching down to grab the shirt discarded on the floor close by where her feet barely touched the carpet - weird, did she put a carpet in her room at some point and just lose track of it? - and pull it over her head. As she stood to her feet, Wraith yawned and stretched her arms above her head, covering her mouth as she continued to yawn while opening the bedroom door and walking down the hall—

The light sounds of bare feet walking across laminate stopped at the entrance to an open plan kitchen area that was similar to her own… though some things were out of place. It was cleaner, for one - showroom clean, if anything. The coffee machine wasn’t busted in a fit of anger, if the smell of black coffee in the air was anything to go by. And of course, the most important detail - the familiar figure sitting at the island in the centre of the kitchen, stirring her coffee in a plain mug and looking absolutely immaculate in comparison to Wraith’s shambled together, barely-alive-looking appearance.

She turned around, looking Wraith up and down for a moment. “Well, afternoon there, sunshine. Sleep well?” 

She paused, confused and bewildered for a moment. “...How did you get in here?”

“With… the keys?”

“The keys to my apartment?”

“This is… my apartment, Wraith. You’re wearing my shirt.”

Wraith paused again, looking around and then down at herself, at the shirt that, upon reflection, did seem a little long on her. Tugging at the bottom just to be sure, she looked up again, before letting out a quiet, embarrassed laugh. “...Guess so.”

Bangalore chuckled, shaking her head as she stood up from the stool she sat at. “Relax, it’s fine. Coffee?”

“Yeah, thanks.”

They didn’t say much after that, as another pot of coffee from the very not-broken coffee machine was being made. Wraith took a seat at the island, practically at the opposite side from where Bangalore had been sitting, folding her arms on the white speckled quartz counter and looking down into the surface of it, at her reflection. God, she did look like garbage, huh? Reaching up, she ran a hand through her hair to comb as least some of it down, observing the strands that stuck up almost everywhere. It looked like she’d been dragged through a hedge backwards and then forwards again, and the dark circles under her eyes didn’t help much for her appearance either. She drummed her fingers on the countertop, sighing to herself as she looked up again, just in time to watch Bangalore approach and slide a mug - white, covered in a red polka dot pattern - in front of her. Muttering a thank you, she pulled the mug to her lips… and subsequently spat the coffee she’d attempted to swallow back into the mug again.

“Ah- sorry, do you have any sweetener?”

“Oh, you don’t take it black?” She seemed genuinely surprised at the notion. “Shouldn’t have assumed. It’s on the side.”

Wraith gave a quiet thanks before she got up, mug cupped between her hands, and walked towards the kitchen counter to find the sweetener to dump into her coffee. She turned around again to ask for the location of the coffee spoons, to which Bangalore silently pointed over at the drawer right by her hip. 

After a spoon had been acquired, and the sweetener had been stirred in, Wraith turned around and pressed her back against the counter, taking a long drink and sighing contently into it thereafter, steam from the coffee blowing away from her. Light eyes looked back up to the soldier sat at the island, as she brought the mug away from her face.

“So, what exactly happened last night?”

“Hm?” Bangalore swallowed her drink, placing her cup down and folding her arms on the countertop as she looked over. “Oh, well, you made some bad choices with a bottle in your hands, saw you walking outside and brought you back in, you passed out of my couch and that’s that.”

She was… drinking? That explained the foggy memory. “Ah, I’m sorry-“

“No worries. Just be thankful I got to you before someone could record you.” She paused, watching Wraith’s eyes cloud over momentarily as her cheeks went pink, before laughing a little. “I’m joking, Wraith. Listen, you were fine. I’d rather you be here than out there.”

She almost breathed a sigh of relief - as an admittedly light-weighted drinker, she didn’t know what could happen when she was a little more than tipsy. “...Well, thank you, Bangalore-“

“It’s Anita.”

“...Pardon?”

“Call me Anita. It’s my apartment, no need for formalities.” 

“I, well…” She paused for a moment, drumming her fingers against her mug before nodding. “If it's really not an issue, then sure.”

“Of course not,  _ Miss Blasey. _ ” She smirked a little as she took another quick drink, watching as Wraith tensed up a little. “Don’t worry, I’m not gonna air your dirty laundry. It ain’t my business. Your secret identity is safe with me.”

Wraith relaxed a little, but not much. It hadn't been long since slivers of memories of who she was before the games had come back to her, and knowing she could have given it away so easily under the ply of alcohol was concerning. At least it was someone like Anita, and not someone like Octavio, who couldn’t keep his mouth shut to save his life. She looked down into her coffee, at her reflection, before looking up again. “Thank you, Anita.”

For a moment, she could almost see Bangalore - Anita - pause, before she smiled and nodded, finishing off her drink, before she got up and placed the mug in the sink just next to Wraith. For a moment, their arms brushed, and while the soldier quickly apologised without much thought, Wraith’s mind lingered on the touch, and she couldn’t help but shyly smile into her drink, trying to finish it off to hide the fact. 

She finished her coffee rather quickly after that, heading back into the bedroom to find her own clothes from the night before to wear and to sort out her hair. Gently brushing against the leather of her jacket and tying her hair into a ponytail, she looked in the full-length mirror by the door for a moment before she left, giving a quick goodbye to Anita still sat at the island as she grabbed the doorknob-

“Hey, Renee- Wraith, wait.”

Wraith stopped and turned around, flinching at the sound of her own name despite the quick correction. Anita was already standing to her feet and walking over, something in her hand that she quickly tucked into the pocket of the other woman’s jacket, patting the pocket gently.

“Your phone. Was on my sofa when I woke up this morning, must have lost it when you passed out last night. Didn’t want you to leave without it.”

“Oh,” she slipped a hand in her pocket, over her phone, checking her other pocket for her keys, which were luckily present and accounted for. “Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it. Have a… have a good one.”

Wraith nodded before opening the door and leaving, closing it without looking behind her and letting out a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding.

Pulling her phone out of her pocket, she quickly unlocked it to find it was open on a new contact - Anita. Wraith scrolled down to the additional notes section quickly.

‘In case you need to talk again, sober this time. Always free for u.’

She lingered for a moment, looking at the screen as she smiled to herself, feeling a soft warmth in her chest and on her face. Looking to the top of the screen at the time, she exited out of the contacts screen - making sure to save the number beforehand, of course - and quickly sent Elliott a text, realising that her time with Bangalore had made her slightly late to a squad lunch. Maybe after that, she should send Anita a text - maybe arrange a date of their own. But that was for later. 


End file.
